Ángel de Navidad
by BombonLunar86
Summary: Éste one-Shot participa del reto navideño de "Ladies Kou"/¿Quién dice que "el milagro en navidad" no existe? ¿Tú crees en la navidad? O mejor aún ¿En los ángeles? Descubre como la navidad une la vida de dos personas que no creían en ella y como uno de ellos se convierte en el ángel que salvará sus vidas para siempre./Serena/Haruka!male.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son creación de la escritora Naoko Takeuchi y yo solo los utilizo sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión. La historia es exclusivamente de mi autoría.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Notas de la autora<strong>**: **

Con esta historia (One-shot) estoy participando del "reto navideño/fin de año del foro de Ladies Kou". Por sorteo, me toco la pareja Usagi/Haruka como protagonistas. Aclaro que el personaje de Haruka en este fic, será hombre.

**Resumen****: **¿Quién dice que "el milagro en navidad" no existe? ¿Tú crees en la navidad? O mejor aún ¿En los ángeles? Descubre como la navidad une la vida de dos personas que no creían en ella y como uno de ellos se convierte en el ángel que salvará sus vidas para siempre.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**ÁNGEL DE NAVIDAD**

.

.

.

En la vida de Serena, no solo sucedía que era 24 de diciembre y eso le marcaba que ya había pasado otro año en el que seguía nuevamente sola, sin ningún amor o siquiera algún acercamiento con el sexo opuesto, sino también que trabajaría toda la noche buena y además de eso, sus padres habían viajado, como todas las navidades pasadas, a festejar en casa de su hermano Samy, ya que él sí tenía una casa espaciosa, dinero suficiente para un gran banquete y para acaparar toda la atención de sus padres, él ya había formado una familia estable, claro estaba que Serena, era la llamada _"solterona"_ de la familia.

Ella vivía sola en un pequeño departamento con tan solo la fiel compañía de su gatita "Luna", de brilloso pelaje negro azabache. Trabajaba de tiempo completo en la verdulería de un hipermercado, lo que la hacía ausentarse bastante de su casa, y esa noche trabajaría hasta las diez, luego iría a trabajar horas extras, como en otras ocasiones y de forma voluntaria, en la boletería del subterráneo que estaba en la esquina del mercado. Pasaría toda la noche buena detrás de ese vidrio dando boletos a cambio de dinero y sonrisas alegres de la gente que le deseaba una:

— ¡_Feliz navidad!_

Más patética no podía sentirse, pero prefería eso, a antes de estar sola en su departamento comiendo comida congelada que debía pasar por el microondas.

A pesar que se cansaba de ver gente en los trabajos que ella frecuentaba, tales como verdulería, fiambrería, panadería o en esos casos "voluntarios", boletería, siempre estuvo sola, nunca congenio con nadie, ni un novio después de la preparatoria, ya que fue la única vez donde salió con alguien por tres meses.

Tal vez haya sido por su forma simple de vestir o que ataba sus largos cabellos rubios en dos coletas selladas por odangos. A pesar de eso, ella tenía una sonrisa muy contagiosa y unos ojos azules con un brillo muy especial, lo que la hacía una chica muy alegre.

Su única y mejor amiga era Mina, que al verlas juntas parecían hermanas gemelas, con la única diferencia que era la forma de sujetar su cabello, puesto que a su amiga le gustaba usarlo suelto, apenas sujeto en una media cola atada por un gran moño rojo.

Pese de que eran súper confidentes, no siempre podían verse. Y además para navidad, ella lo pasaba con su familia, como debía ser.

.

Ya daban las diez de la noche y la rubia de odangos salía del mercado. Antes de tomar su turno en la boletería, tenía media hora para cenar algo rápido y no seguir trabajando con el estómago vacío.

Miró la calle de en frente donde se encontraba ese tipo de locales de comida rápida, el cual, muchas veces lo había frecuentado y esta vez no sería una excepción. Decidió cruzar la calle y entrar al lugar, aquel que obviamente se encontraba casi vacío, si no fuera por la jovencita sonriente que estaba detrás del mostrador. Serena se acercó a la muchacha de enorme y rozagante sonrisa que con vos finita le dijo:

—Bienvenida a "_Hamburguesa Express_", ¿qué se le ofrece?-

_Si se llama "Hamburguesa Express"; ¿¡Qué se me puede ofrecer!?_, pensó ella en sus adentros mientras hacia una mueca con sus labios y ponía sus ojos en blanco revoleandolos hacia arriba para luego visualizar el menú de combos que se situaba por sobre la cabeza de la jovencita moza.

—Por favor quiero un combo de hamburguesa completa con papas y un agua tónica sabor pomelo.

—Bueno, ¿quiere agrandar el combo con algo extra?

— ¡No! Solo eso.

—Está bien, solo elija una mesa y enseguida le llevare su pedido.

Serena se dirigió hasta la mesa que estaba en el rincón más escondido, casi al lado de las puertas de los sanitarios. Desde esa esquina podía ver el local en su totalidad, y gracias a ello se percató que en una mesa del rincón opuesto a ella, situada detrás de la puerta de entrada, había un muchacho sentado, dándole la espalda, lo que hacía que solo pudiera observar su brilloso y corto cabello rubio dorado, y que en el respaldar de su silla colgaba un abrigo largo de gabardina marrón, y parecía estar leyendo una especie de revista o periódico.

_ ¡Uy! ¿Lo habré golpeado con la puerta al entrar?; _pensó la rubia; _Es raro ver a una persona sola en vísperas navideñas, a menos que sea alguien como yo_; se planteaba ella en sus adentros mientras ponía su mentón sobre el puño del brazo que posó sobre la mesa, haciendo un "pucherito" con su boca, demostrando frustración y desanimo.

La camarera le trajo su pedido, el cual lo ejecutó deprisa para luego salir hacia su trabajo. Al dirigirse hacia la puerta, la curiosidad hizo que Serena volteara con disimulo a ver la mesa donde se encontraba ese muchacho solitario, pero fue su decepción al ver que no se encontraba más allí.

_En que momento salió y yo ni cuenta me di;_ pensó.

La calle estaba casi desierta, apenas se veían un par de autos circulando. El frío y la nevada eran intensos. Ella quiso sujetar bien su gorrito de lana, pero el viento igualmente se lo hizo volar, no supo cómo, pero en apenas un par de segundos, se encontró recogiendo su gorro en medio de la calle. Dos grandes luces que se acercaban rápidamente hacia ella alumbraron su rostro, el cual demostraba un gran espanto y estaba tan petrificada del susto que parecía tener los pies plantados en el asfalto. De pronto siente un fuerte tirón en su abrigo desde la espalda y unos brazos que la rodean y la empujan con fuerza hacia la vereda, cayendo ella al suelo con ese otro cuerpo que la había jalado. Al abrir sus ojos vio pasar rápidamente el auto que estuvo a punto de chocarla y escuchó una voz grave que con preocupación le pregunta:

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ella reaccionó del susto y comenzó a ver un largo abrigo de gabardina color marrón y una mano extendida ofreciéndose a ayudarla a levantarse. Al pararse y alzar su rostro, Serena se encontró con esos ojos azules intensos que la miraban fijamente y ese pelo corto rubio dorado tan brilloso.

—El chico solitario...— se le escapó un murmullo casi en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

— ¿Cómo dices? — preguntó confundido el muchacho.

— ¡Ay no, nada! Disculpa, ¡si estoy bien! ¡Muchas gracias! — dijo mientras tomaba la mano del joven y se ponía de pie.

La rubia se sacudió la nieve de su ropa, miró su reloj y observó nuevamente al chico que estaba junto a ella.

—Muchas gracias en verdad, no me di cuenta que había terminado en medio de la calle, es que mi gorrito...

—Sí, lo vi todo, aunque déjame decirte que eres bastante despistada para salir corriendo detrás de un gorro y no ver por dónde vas.

— ¡Oye! ¡Yo no soy despistada! — contestó mofada—. Es solo que... bueno yo... mi gorrito... ¡Ay! Bueno ya lo viste todo ¿verdad? ¡Eso ya no importa! ¡Estoy bien, gracias! Debo irme, adiós.

— ¡Hey! ¡No te enojes cabeza de bombón! — dijo aquel chico rubio en un tono burlón—. ¡Son vísperas de amor y paz! ¡No deberías de contestar así a tu "ángel" guardián! — gritó el muchacho mientras la rubia cruzaba rápidamente la calle y se dirigía a las escaleras del subterráneo.

_ ¡Ay que tipo más grosero! Despistada ¿yo? ¡Por favor! ¡Puede ser que me haya distraído un poco, pero fue culpa del viento que voló mi gorrito!;_ Pensaba Serena furiosa mientras se acomodaba en la garita de la boletería; _Y además me dijo ¿qué? Cabeza de... de... ¿¡Bombón!? ¿Qué tiene de raro mi peinado? ¿Quién se cree que es para llamarme así? ¡Ni siquiera me conoce! No tiene derecho de opinar sobre mí, tan solo ¿por qué? Porque me "salvo la vida"_

— ¡Claro! En navidad todos se creen ángeles guardianes.

La rubia no se dio cuenta que sus pensamientos habían salido de su mente para escaparse por su boca en tono alto.

—Disculpe señorita, ¿podría darme mi boleto?- le habla una voz por el otro lado de la boletería.  
>Serena levanta la vista lentamente y avergonzada.<p>

— ¡Ay si, perdón... ¿qué? Eres tú — resopló la rubia tan roja como un tomate.

— ¿Acaso me estas siguiendo? Ya te di las gracias; ¿Qué más quieres?

— ¡Oye cabeza con bombones!, no debes de enojarte así — le respondió el joven.

— ¡Uuyy! ¡No te burles de mi peinado! ¡Es un peinado lindo y único! — le contestó enfurecida.

—No me burlo, al contrario, me parece adorable y alegre, cabeza de bombón.

— ¡Ya basta! Deja de llamarme así — resopló la rubia cruzando sus brazos mostrando su enojo.

—Está bien, discúlpame, Serena — le respondió el muchacho.

La rubia de odangos abrió sus ojos como platos del asombro.

— ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre? — le preguntó.

—No te asustes, solo encontré esto tirado en la vereda donde te rescate — contestó el joven mientras le enseñaba una billetera color rosa con muchos conejitos blancos impresos en ella—. Supuse que te pertenecía a ti y para cerciorarme de ello me tome el atrevimiento de abrirla y fue ahí donde encontré tu identificación — el rubio pasó la billetera por el hueco del vidrio de la boletería.

—Ah ¡bueno gracias!

—No hay de que, cabeza de bombón — le contestó el muchacho en tono de burla.

—Ya te dije que no me llames así, ya te atreviste a descubrir mi nombre, así que no tienes por qué seguir llamándome de esa manera.

—Esta bien, Serena, Serena...—le dijo el joven haciendo ademanes con sus manos indicándole que se calmara.

—Por favor, voy a pedirte que te retires porque estoy trabajando y se está haciendo una fila detrás de ti. No hagas esperar a la gente que debe viajar.

—Y tú ¿por qué trabajas en noche buena? — le preguntó el rubio.

—Yo no festejo la navidad — contestó Serena.

—Y ¿por qué? Acaso ¿no te gusta armar el arbolito con adornos y luces bonitas? —el muchacho enmarcó una ceja al preguntar, notándose curioso por la respuesta.

—Yo no tengo arbolito — contestó ella totalmente furiosa —. Además eso no es asunto tuyo. No tengo por qué estar contestando a tus preguntas. Por favor te pido que te corras de la ventanilla. Sí, me salvaste que ese coche no me golpeara y me devolviste mi billetera, yo te lo agradezco, pero por favor sigue tu rumbo y déjame en paz — la rubia de odangos le hizo una seña con su mano para decirle que se moviera de ahí.

—Está bien, no quiero que te enfades conmigo, solo dame mi boleto y me iré — el joven extendió su mano por el hueco de la ventanilla.

—Está bien, aquí tienes — ella le entregó el boleto y tomó el dinero que él había puesto sobre el pequeño mostrador.

—Gracias, que tengas una muy ¡feliz navidad! Adiós cabeza de bombón —dijo el rubio haciendo un ademan con su mano en forma de saludo y regalando una media sonrisa.

—Que no me llames así — le gritó Serena, alargando la última vocal, mientras observaba como éste se marchaba a tomar el subte.

— ¡Grosero! — dijo enojada.

Su turno continuó y ya dieron las doce, de pronto se comenzó a escuchar los estruendos de los fuegos artificiales.

— ¡Feliz Navidad Serena! — se dijo así misma en tono sarcástico mientras sostenía y levantaba en alto una copita de ponche de huevo simulando un brindis.

.

.

.

Salió a las 6 de la mañana de la boletería, fue rumbo a la parada del autobús para dirigirse a su casa. Tras luego de esperar 20 minutos, el autobús por fin llegó. Comenzó a buscar en su bolso el pase para dicho vehículo, pero no lo encontraba.

_ ¡Ay no! ¿Lo habré olvidado o lo habré perdido? ¡Tsk! Tendré que usar monedas entonces ;_ pensó la rubia mientras sacaba su pequeño monedero.

.

.

.

Ya en la puerta de su departamento, cuando fue a introducir la llave en la cerradura, miró un poco más arriba y notó que alrededor de la mirilla colgaba un adorno navideño con hojas de muérdago.

— ¡Ah! ¡Genial! ¿Quién habrá sido el gracioso?

_De seguro fue la casera. La señora Meioh está siempre intentando que mis ánimos florezcan_

—Está bien, este año aunque sea le daré el gusto de colgar ese adorno en mi puerta — dijo con una media sonrisa.

Serena abrió la puerta y la primera que se le acercó a franelearse por sus piernas, como de costumbre, fue su gatita "Luna".

—Hola Luna, ¡Feliz Navidad! —Dijo la rubia mientras acariciaba la cabecita negra de su gata—. ¡Toma, aquí tienes! ¡Yo sé que es tu favorito — Serena sacó de su bolso una lata de alimento para gatos sabor pescados y mariscos en su salsa, la abrió y la dejó en el suelo.

— ¡Miau! — soltó su gatita en tono de agradecimiento y se dirigió a comer el contenido de la lata.

La rubia de odangos se comenzó a desvestir camino a la ducha, dejando un sendero de ropas por el piso.

—Tomaré un baño lunita, estoy muy agotada.

_A veces quisiera saber que piensa mi gata cada vez que yo le hablo ;_ pensó ella sacudiendo su cabeza y sonriendo.

Luego de su baño, se dirigió hacia la contestadora de su teléfono.

—Bueno, a ver... ¿Quién se habrá acordado de nosotras lunita? — dijo al apretar el botón para escuchar los mensajes.

_— ¡Feliz Navidad Serena! Ya sé, ya sé que no la festejas, pero vamos, ¡diviértete un poco! No seas tan amargada. De seguro andarás trabajando como siempre, bueno en la semana hablamos. ¡Te quiero amiga! Besitos, chuick chuik._

—Ay Mina, siempre tan alegre, ¡jaja! ¡Ufa! Pero si no soy una amargada — bufó —. ¿Tú que crees Luna? — miró a su gatita que se estaba dando un placentero baño de lengua sobre el sofá-cama.

—Miauu...

— ¡Puff! ¿Qué saben los gatos al respecto?

—Bueno escuchemos el siguiente mensaje.

_—Hola hija, soy mamá, bueno acá todos te deseamos una ¡Feliz Navidad! Y lamentamos nuevamente que no hayas querido viajar con nosotros para festejar juntos. Espero estés bien y que tengas comida suficiente en tu refrigerador. Te amamos hija, besos._

—Mi madre siempre tan atenta... bueno al parecer son las únicas que se acordaron de mí.

De repente la rubia miró nuevamente la maquina contestadora y notó que la luz roja seguía titilando, así que presionó el botón otra vez y escuchó el mensaje.

_—Hola cabeza de bombón..._

Los ojos de Serena se abrieron enormes del asombro, no podía creer estar escuchando esa voz en su teléfono.

_—... sabes una cosa, al parecer tu pase de autobús había quedado en mi bolsillo sin darme cuenta, y bueno como tiene tu número y dirección de tu casa, en caso de extravió, te llamo para avisarte que con mucho gusto te lo alcanzaré, así que, hasta luego._

— ¡Ay no puede ser! Es el chico solitario. Dios mío, ¿¡cómo no me di cuenta de revisar mi billetera en ese momento!? — Se dio un golpe en la frente con su mano—. ¡Torpe Serena! Ahora un tipo desconocido, que encima se cree un "ángel" por haberme empujado de la calle, sabe dónde vivo. ¡Que torpe soy!- se decía a sí misma.

—Y encima de eso la casa es un desastre y yo estoy desarreglada y...

— ¡Ay por Dios! Pero, ¿qué estoy diciendo?

De pronto Serena se dio cuenta que su corazón latía muy acelerado y no era precisamente por el miedo que viniera un desconocido a su casa, sino porque ella estaba pensando inconscientemente en recibirlo en ella.

La rubia posó sus manos sobre sus mejillas y notó que estaban acaloradas de la vergüenza. Se miró al espejo y observó que se había ruborizado por completo al pensar en la idea de que ese chico viniera a verla.

_Pero... no es posible que me sienta de esta manera, ¿por qué?, si siquiera lo conozco. Está bien, si lo analizo detenidamente el chico es lindo, y no solo me "salvo la vida", sino también que tuvo la amabilidad de devolverme...__  
><em>

—Pero ¿en qué piensas Serena?, ¡si es un grosero! Se burló de tu peinado y tuvo el atrevimiento de llamarte ¿"bombón"?. ¿Quién no dice que esto solo sea algo planeado por el para seguirte? — se decía sacudiendo sus odangos de forma negativa.

Pero aun así comenzó a ordenar su departamento y fue a su closet a ponerse una ropa más sutil y adecuada, ya que no podía andar descalza y en pijamas para recibirlo.

—Dios mío, ¿por qué estoy tan nerviosa?-

De pronto el timbre sonó y a ella le dio un sobresalto. Atendió el portero eléctrico.

— ¿Ho- Hola? — dijo titubeante.

— ¡Hola! Serena, ¿verdad? — contestó una voz grave y seductora.

—Ah, sí, soy yo, traes mi pase ¿cierto? — dijo nerviosa.

—Eso quiere decir que ya escuchaste mi mensaje. Si, aquí lo tengo, ¿me dejaras subir?

Esas palabras retumbaron en la cabeza de Serena, no sabía que decisión tomar al respecto, pero su subconsciente la llevó a presionar el botón del portero.

—Eh si, sube, es el 3°B- dijo la rubia.

_ ¡Serena! ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!? _

Se planteó en sus adentros. Pero ya era tarde para echarse atrás, el golpeteo en su puerta ya estaba presente. Nerviosa como estaba, se relajó un instante en el espejo y se acomodó mejor el atuendo, luego se dirigió a la puerta y abrió. Lo primero que se encontró frente a ella fueron esos inolvidables ojos de azul intenso.

—Hola, cabeza de bombón, no te enojes, pero me gusta llamarte así. Te queda bonito — le dijo el muchacho sonriéndole.

—Aish. Está bien, ya me acostumbre a oírlo de ti. Pero llevas ventaja porque ya conoces mi nombre. ¿Sera que me dirás el tuyo al menos? — dijo Serena arqueando una ceja esperando su respuesta.

—Claro que sí, solo que no me habías dado la oportunidad de presentarme. Mi nombre es Haruka— contestó el rubio extendiendo su mano para saludarla formalmente.

—Bien... Haruka. Ahora ya nos presentamos. ¿Tienes mi pase?

— ¿No vas a invitarme a entrar? —preguntó el joven.

— ¡Claro que no!—dijo Serena cruzándose de brazos frente a la puerta.

— ¿Pero entonces como hago para dejarte este regalo?— Haruka apuntó detrás de el donde estaba un árbol navideño lleno de adornos brillosos y luces de colores.

—Pero, pero... ¿qué significa eso? — preguntó la rubia de odangos totalmente confundida.

— ¿Acaso es una broma?

—No, no es broma. Me dijiste que no tenías un árbol navideño, así que decidí regalarte uno.

—Sí, pero también te dije que no festejo la navidad — replicó ésta.

— ¡Ay vamos! ¿Y vas a dejarme volver bajo el frío con este árbol tan bonito, solo porque no festejas navidad? — le contestó él, arqueando su ceja y acercando su rostro un par de centímetros de el de ella, haciendo que la rubia se ruborizara.

— ¡Ooiisshh! Está bien, entra por favor y déjalo en aquella esquina.

Serena tomó distancia para abrir la puerta por completo y con una mano señaló el lugar para ubicar el árbol.

—Con permiso — dijo el joven levantando el árbol navideño y entrando al departamento de ella.

_ ¿Qué estás haciendo Serena? Este año sí que has permitido que la navidad entre a tu casa y no solo eso, también un chico ;_ pensaba Serena mientras cerraba la puerta.

—Lo dejo aquí, ¿te parece bien? — preguntó el rubio de pelo corto.

—Sí, ahí está bien. ¿Ponche? —dijo la rubia de odangos mientras sostenía una botella de ponche de huevo.

— ¿Por la mañana bebes ponche? Yo preferiría un café — inquirió Haruka.

—No es que lo acostumbre a beber, solo que es víspera navideña.

—Creí que no festejabas la navidad- sonrió el muchacho.

—Okey, okey... lo compre porque estaba en oferta y yo siempre las aprovecho— ella también río.

—Bueno, será café entonces—Serena se dirigió a donde estaba la cafetera y comenzó a preparar el café.

La rubia sirvió dos tazas y las puso en una bandeja junto con un plato de galletas y se dirigió a su mesita ratona al lado de su sofá-cama, donde Haruka se encontraba sentado acariciando a la gatita negra azabache.

—Se llama Luna — dijo Serena mientras apoyaba la bandeja y se sentaba también.

—Es muy bonita y mimosa. ¿Será cierto que las mascotas se parecen a sus dueños? — dijo el rubio mirando a la muchacha.

—No lo creo. Además ella no es mi mascota, es mi compañera.

—Aahh claro, eso lo cambia todo — Haruka soltó una carcajada.

—Oye, primero te burlas de mi peinado y ahora de mi relación con mi gata, vas a hacer que me arrepienta de haberte servido el café— dijo enojada.

—Cálmate, lo que menos quiero es que te disgustes conmigo. Y ya te había dicho que no me burlaba de tu peinado, sino que me parecía adorable e inocente.

—Bueno está bien, lo tomare a bien lo que me dices. Y con respecto a lo que sucedió ayer, quería agradecerte en verdad, me puse nerviosa por lo sucedido y por esa razón actué así, a la defensiva. Si bien me salvaste de ese choque, eras un completo desconocido.

— ¿Era? Eso quiere decir que ¿ya no soy un completo desconocido?—preguntó el rubio.

—Lo que quiero decir es que apenas si te había visto, aun no conozco nada de ti, solo tu nombre, pero ya estamos compartiendo una taza de café —contestó Serena con una sonrisa oculta detrás de su taza mientras sorbía un poco de café.

—Bueno quizás esta taza de café del inicio a conocernos mejor — dijo Haruka levantando una ceja y dando una media sonrisa.

— ¡Jaja! Eso quisieras, pero esto es solo simple cortesía —contestó la rubia con nervios y con un carmesí en sus mejillas.

—Está bien, aprovecharé esta cortesía entonces — dijo el rubio extendiendo su mano al plato de galletas.

—Y sigo creyendo que tu idea de "No, navidad" no es muy convincente — Haruka sonrió mientras movía en su mano de forma juguetona una galleta de jengibre con forma de estrella fugaz.

—Bueno que te digo, me encanta el jengibre, es todo—Serena largó una carcajada.

Ambos sonrieron y siguieron conversando. Las tazas de café parecían interminables. Solo eran ellos charlando y conociendo más el uno del otro entre risas, sorbos de café y galletas. Sin darse cuenta sus manos se encontraron en el plato de estrellas de jengibre, haciendo que él abriera sus ojos y le diera un impacto al costado izquierdo de su pecho.

Ella se estremeció de tal manera que todos los bellos de su brazo se erizaron. Ambas miradas se cruzaron con calidez. El brillo y la dulzura de los ojos color mar de ella se encontraron con la intensidad de los ojos zafiros de él. Ambos mostraron una dulce sonrisa en sus rostros. Ya no se veían como dos extraños, compartían la misma complicidad en sus pensamientos, se sentían íntimos.

—Sabes una cosa Serena, yo antes no creía en el destino y te soy sincero, tampoco le daba importancia a la navidad. Ayer a la noche también yo me dirigía a trabajar.

— ¡No es cierto! — dijo la rubia sorprendida.

—Sí, lo es. Pero al verte a ti mis creencias cambiaron por completo— Haruka tomó la mano de la rubia de odangos.

Ella abrió sus ojos como platos y su corazón latió aceleradamente. Su rostro parecía un tomate bien maduro.

—Si no fuese por obra del destino yo no hubiese aparecido en el instante justo para salvarte de ese choque. No hubiese obtenido tu billetera en mis manos. No se habría quedado tu pase de autobús en mi bolsillo y hoy no hubiéramos podido compartir este tiempo juntos para conocernos más. Y fue gracias a la navidad que unió nuestras vidas justo este día —continuó diciendo el rubio mientras se acercaba a Serena.

Ella no podía reaccionar al acercamiento de él, su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más.

—Fue tan agradable conocerte. Que estas fiestas se han convertido en las más importantes de toda mi vida y prometo que ninguno de los dos va a pasar otra navidad solo y trabajando. Quiero que siempre nos juntemos a festejar la fiesta que nos ha encontrado, ¿me dejaras? — el rubio tomó ambas manos de la muchacha y se sentó frente a ella buscando una respuesta.

—Ha- Haruka, yo...— titubeó ésta.

—Está bien Serena, no te presionaré a responderme, te comprendo — el rubio cerró sus ojos en desconsuelo, pero aun así mostró una media sonrisa.

—Bueno creo que ya se hizo la hora de retirarme—dijo él mirando su reloj.

—Fue un enorme placer haber compartido este tiempo contigo. Y bueno ya intercambiamos números de teléfonos, así que estaremos en contacto- éste le guiñó el ojo.

—Sí, sí, claro. Estaremos en contacto-dijo ella desconforme con su respuesta.

Haruka se acercó al rostro de la rubia y le dio un tierno beso en su mejilla. Ella se asombró y acarició su rostro para encontrarse con la humedad de ese tierno beso.

—Adiós cabeza de bombón —dijo sonriente. Tomó su abrigo y se dirigió hasta la puerta.

—Miauu...— la gatita negra se franeleó por sus piernas.

—Adiós para ti también bonita luna, la próxima vez te traeré un pescadito — el rubio acarició la cabecita de la gata y abrió la puerta.

— ¡Haruka espera! — la rubia de odangos reaccionó y se levantó deprisa del sofá, llegando junto a él al costado de la puerta. Un fuerte impulso hizo que ella lo tomara del brazo.

—Por favor, quédate un rato más, conmi—aquí...— ella dudó en sus palabras.

—Quedarme, ¿por qué? —preguntó él.

—Bueno... porque... me hace bien tu compañía. Bueno digo, yo estoy sola, tu estas solo... ¿por qué no almorzamos juntos? Tengo un rico pavo relleno para calentar en el horno y... —Haruka vio como jugaba ella con sus dedos y sus largas coletas, nerviosa mientras hablaba y la timidez con que decía sus excusas para que él se quedara más tiempo.

—Bien, me quedaré un rato más — dijo el rubio sonriendo.

Los ojos de Serena se llenaron de un gran brillo iluminando su rostro de alegría. Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

— ¿En verdad te quedaras?

—Sí, pero solo con una condición.

Ella lo miró confundida. Arqueó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Condición? ¿Cuál? — preguntó la rubia con desconfianza.

—Quiero que me digas la verdad. ¿Por qué quieres que me quede? No es por el pavo ¿cierto?

Serena volvió a jugar con su pelo mostrando timidez y con la cara cubierta de rojo se dispuso a soltar palabras.

—Bu- bueno, es que... es que tú... ¡Tú me gust...!

Haruka interrumpió su confesión sellando sus palabras con un intenso beso.

Serena no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Solo se dejó llevar por el calor de ese beso, tan húmedo, tan dulce, tan intenso.

Ambos se unieron en un abrazo sin soltar sus labios. Él la sujetó con una mano del cuello y con la otra rodeó su cintura. Ella lo abrazó por encima de los hombros para tomar con ambas manos la nuca del muchacho.

Se perdieron en la intensidad y el éxtasis del beso más dulce de sus vidas. Hasta que decidieron soltarse y apartar sus rostros, pero no demasiado, sin dejar de abrazarse se miraron y sonrieron mutuamente.

—Ahora sí, me has dado motivo suficiente para quedarme —dijo el rubio acariciando la mejilla de la chica.

Ella río y cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por las caricias.

— ¡Oye, mira! ¿Te has dado cuenta de eso? — dijo el muchacho señalando el adorno navideño colgado en la puerta.

— ¡Es muérdago! Nos besamos bajo el muérdago. Una razón más para creer en la navidad.

—Es coincidencia —dijo incrédula la rubia.

— ¿Coincidencia? Aun no crees en el "milagro navideño" —inquirió él.

—Además de eso, tus labios saben a estrellas de jengibre —dijo el rubio sonriendo pícaramente.

—Ah ¿sí? Bueno tendré que creer en la navidad entonces, al menos ahora tengo a alguien con quien celebrar — dijo ella guiñándole el ojo.

—Y... según el muérdago entonces, debo besarte ¿otra vez? — dijo ella sujetándolo por las solapas del abrigo.

—No lo sé...—dijo él acercando su rostro a el de ella.

— ¿Quieres seguir probando estrellas de jengibre? —preguntó la rubia.

—Me encantaría —contestó tiernamente el muchacho.

_Ya no estaré más sola, la navidad es ahora mi fiesta favorita del año, creo en ella y la festejaré por el resto de mi vida, junto a él, mi ángel de navidad ;_ pensó Serena mientras lo empujaba a Haruka nuevamente hacia adentro de su casa mientras lo besaba de nuevo. Y con su pie impulsó a la puerta que se cerró detrás de ellos.

.

.

.

**Notas finales**: Agradezco a quienes me dieron su apoyo e incentivaron para entrar a este reto, ya que es la primera vez que participo en uno. Ellas saben bien quienes son.

A todos los que pasen a leer, a dejar sus reviews, y demás, espero les guste mi historia y agradezco el tiempo que se toman en leer.

¡Mucha suerte a todas las participantes de este reto!


End file.
